The Plan
by Alexex
Summary: Sure, being best friends with Courtney is great. But now that Courtney's hell bent on having a baby, no matter what it takes, Trent is caught between a rock and a hard place... Especially because Courtney wants to have HIS baby.
1. Trent, I Want to Have A Baby

Okay, okay, I know I should be updating stuff I've been putting off, but I've been insanely busy and not to mention lazy… Sorry… But I got an awesome idea for a new Trent/Courtney story I just had to get out. It's based off of a dialogue I found in drama class. I thought it was interesting, and it was pretty short so I tend to lengthen it out, with my favourite pairing! Enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

I mean, _what_ kind of best friend just, randomly disappears off the face of the earth, without some kind of warning! And knowing her, that warning would be at least a week in advance. She _was_ a talented planner.

Trent sighed, as he crossed the living room of his small apartment towards the couch. He plopped down carelessly, and shut his eyes.

_She's fine… She has to be fine. _

Trent's eyes shot open when a realization hit him. What if…she was d-dead? Trent quickly forced that thought out of his mind, and mentally scolded himself for being so paranoid.

Courtney's a strong woman; not to mention, beautiful, smart, beautiful, caring when she wants to be, and did Trent forget to mention beautiful?

They'd been friends since they were kids, and Trent cared for her. A lot. He had her back, and she had his. It's just how things worked with them.

Though sometimes Courtney could get a bit crazy, and nasty, and obsessed with winning, Trent knew they'd always be friends. At least, that's what he hoped.

Frantic knocking on the door snapped Trent out of his thoughts. He stood up and stretched a bit, before walking towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned; his bright green eyes widening when they met onyx ones.

"Courtney! Thank goodness you're okay…" Trent said, pulling her into a tight embrace. Courtney said nothing, barely even hugging back. Trent pulled away and eyed her up and down.

Her glossy chocolate brown hair was slightly knotted, definitely brushed with a lot less care than usual. She looked tired, but her eyes still carried their twinkle, and lust for dominance. Her normally designer clothes were replaced with sweats.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trent asked, furrowing his brow. "I've been trying to find you for the past three days! I left you like, forty-eight messages!"

Courtney rolled her eyes, and pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"That's not entirely true. You only left one message." Courtney stated, crossing her arms across her chest, and staring into Trent's eyes.

She watched as his face contorted to even more confusion.

"What?" He questioned.

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes once more. "Okay, granted, you left it forty-eight times, it was still _technically_ only one message." She replied.

Trent sent her a look, and rolled his eyes. He ran a few fingers through his messy raven black hair, and sighed.

"Don't mess with me, Courtney. Where have you been?"

Courtney stared into Trent's eyes, as his searched hers for any hidden emotions. She shifted her weight, and tapped her left arm with her pointer finger. She clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth, her face carrying hardly any expression. "There was something I needed to figure out and I needed some time alone." Courtney said, simply.

Trent pursed his lips, before grasping one of Courtney's hands. Courtney looked down at their hands, letting her other arm fall freely to her side. Oh how she longed for Trent to just close the distance between her silky hand and his lips. But she knew he wouldn't. After all the times he tenderly held her hand, it was always just as a friend. Nothing more.

"Well, I wish you'd have told me. I was worried about you." Trent said softly, peering into Courtney's eyes.

Courtney's hard eyes began to soften considerably, after looking for any hints of dishonesty in Trent's. It wasn't surprising that she couldn't find any, and she inwardly sighed for even trying.

She let the corners of her mouth arch into the slightest of smiles, and let out a quiet laugh.

"You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" She murmured.

"Hey, what are best friends for? We've got each others backs." Trent smiled, letting go of Courtney's hand, much to her disappointment.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, before Trent spoke up.

"So, did you figure out whatever it was?" Trent asked.

Courtney bit her lip, before scratching her arm absentmindedly. "Yes… And I need to talk to you about it."

"Okay, why don't we go out to dinner and talk? And maybe catch a movie-"

"Trent, I want to have a baby." Courtney said, cutting him off.

Trent was taken aback by the words coming out of her mouth. He stared at her with wide eyes, in shock. Trent cleared his throat to try and come back to reality.

"Oh… A-a movie would be _way _cheaper…" He stuttered, his voice cracking slightly.

Courtney rolled her eyes, before taking a step closer to Trent and sighing. "I'm serious, Trent. I'm _going_ to have a baby."

Trent's heart was beating loudly against his chest, and his palms were beginning to become clammy. He could instantly feel vertigo coming on, but he forced himself to stand firm. He was starting to panic, but he tried his hardest to push all his worries out of mind so he could at least have a serious conversation with Courtney.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'You're going to have a baby'? Did you get pregnant since Friday?" He questioned, though still some panic was heard in his vocal pitch.

Courtney heaved another sigh, and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She knew this conversation wouldn't go as well as she'd hoped.

"No. But I'm planning to get that way." Courtney replied.

Trent groaned quietly and shut his eyes, slightly aggravated. Awkwardness and tension filled the room, as the two friends stared at each other.

"Really, Courtney? Do you have anyone picked out or are you just going to go downtown and say to the first guy you like, 'Hi, I'm Courtney Winters. Will you impregnate me?'" He asked, sarcasm oozing through every word.

Courtney's eyes flickered faintly, and she crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"Will you stop!" She snapped, slightly.

"Will you?" Trent shot back. He instantly regretted raising his voice when he saw Courtney's eyes lower. He let out a sigh, as they stood in silence for a few seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. "Court, you're talking crazy…" He murmured.

"I am _not _talking crazy!" She denied, eyes narrowing further. She let her frustration simmer down a bit, before continuing on. "This is what I really want." She said, softly.

Trent took a deep breath, and shifted his weight. "Fine. I know you've wanted this for a while now, but need I remind you that you're not married? Hell, you're not even seeing anyone at the moment." He reminded.

"Trust me, I know that. And a guy isn't really necessary." Courtney reassured him, nonchalantly.

"He isn't? Great. When you have this child make sure you let the church know."

Courtney narrowed her eyes, and sent Trent a look. "You _know_ what I mean." She said, through slightly gritted teeth.

Trent stared at her as if she was insane, and frankly, he was starting to believe she was more and more each day.

"Yes, and it's frightening." He remarked. Trent looked to Courtney, examining her facial expression for any hints of this all being one big joke. Then again, when has Courtney ever been one to joke…

"You're…not really thinking of artificial insemination…are you?" He asked, uneasily.

Trent searched her eyes for an answer, but she quickly looked away. She kept her eyes on the floor, refusing to look up.

"Of course not!"

The two young adults stood in silence. Trent ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

"So- what are you planning?" Trent questioned.

Courtney looked up, and stared directly into Trent's turtle green eyes. When he saw the intensity of her gaze into his eyes, he instantly regretted asking.

"Trent, I want your help." Courtney stated.

Trent stared at her with a blank face, trying to avoid her onyx orbs at all costs. Trent swallowed the lump in his throat, and started to head towards the kitchen. "I need a drink…"

Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed Trent by his arm and pulled him back. "You don't need a drink." She sighed.

Trent turned to face the mocha-skinned brunette, and sent her a look.

"Courtney, you come in here after being missing for three days, tell me you're going to have a baby, say you want _my _help, and to top it _all _off you want me to impregnate you. If _that _doesn't require a drink, nothing _ever _will." Trent scoffed, pulling his arm out of Courtney's hands. He walked into the kitchen towards his wine cabinet, and pulled out a bottle, along with a glass.

"Why can't you just do in vitro fertilization?" Trent groaned.

Courtney sighed, and walked over to him. "Because to me, it's wrong, and not natural. And that's why I want _your help…_" Courtney replied, biting her lip as she placed her hands on Trent shoulders, and looking at him up and down as she slid her hands down onto his chest. She locked gazes with Trent, staring deeply into his wide eyes. "Which means-"

"I _know _what it means!" Trent cut in, pushing away her hands irritated. He couldn't believe that this conversation was actually _happening. _Had Courtney lost her mind? "Come on, Courtney, you don't want to do it this way…"

"Yes, I do!" Courtney exclaimed. "I _told _you I've been thinking about this for a while. This is not a rash decision!"

Trent resisted an eye roll, and bit his lip. He clicked his tongue, and pursed his lips.

"Uh-huh." He muttered.

Courtney glared at how difficult Trent was being, and shoved him frustrated, making sure it wasn't too hard.

"Don't 'Uh-huh' me, Trent. I've come to the realization that I'm not good in relationships. They don't last long, and I can't stand most of the guys I've been involved with, but I still want kids."

Trent poured himself a glass of wine, and closed his eyes as he sipped it lightly. After a few moments passed, Courtney spoke up.

"Well, are you going to do it?" She questioned.

"What? No!" Trent exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Courtney frowned, and leaned on the kitchen island, propping herself up on her crossed arms.

"_Why not?_" She whined.

Trent looked at her as if she had three eyes, and blinked taken aback.

"Why _not?_" He repeated. Courtney nodded once, as if to respond to his question. Trent sighed and shook his head, before staring into her eyes with slightly narrowed ones. "Outside of being the _craziest _thing you've ever suggested, you… you…" He trailed off.

Courtney raised an eyebrow as Trent looked off to the distance, trying to pull out a lie. Courtney stared at him with no emotion, clearly not amused.

"You… um… You never return anything you borrow!" Trent exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Courtney.

Courtney scowled and let her jaw drop. Is this really the excuse Trent is giving her? Granted, Courtney knew this is a very awkward subject, and knew that Trent wasn't the greatest in awkward situations, but still. Really.

Courtney's scowl deepened, and she blew her bangs out of her face. "You wanna give me a _real _reason why not?" Courtney questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't have to." Trent replied.

Courtney tilted her head back and groaned, before she made her way in front of Trent, blocking him from the kitchen island. Trent shifted his weight, feeling slightly uneasy at the close proximity of their bodies.

Courtney looked up at Trent with a small pout, and big obsidian eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders once again, much to Trent's discomfort and pleasure, and brought their bodies even closer together, making Trent's eyes widen once more, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you wanted kids… You always tell me you do…" She murmured, playing with Trent's hair absentmindedly, sending shivers down the raven-haired male's spine.

Before he could lose anymore ground with the argument, Trent shakily grabbed Courtney's hands and unraveled her arms from around his neck. "Th-that's right, I _do._ But this is _not _what I had in mind." He stuttered, struggling to keep his tone of voice even.

"Oh please, you're not going to give me that stupid scenario of the 'perfect life' and the 'perfect woman' again, are you?" Courtney scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Trent turned away and crossed his arms, feeling slightly offended by her remark.

"Excuse me, but I'll thank you not to dismiss my plan." He scowled.

"You've had this plan since we were _kids. _Do you remember that list you showed me or the 'perfect woman'?" Courtney pressed, snorting slightly.

Trent's scowl deepened as he crossed his arms even more, turning back to the brunette. "I was seventeen when I made that, and it was a joke… mostly." He muttered, earning an eye roll from Courtney. Trent clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth, and pouted slightly. "And I'll also thank you to leave Gwen out of this."

"I know, I know. But the only difference on that list since then was that you added the rule 'Must not have slept with any fluorescent-mohawk wearing punks'." Courtney added.

Trent waved her off, and rolled his eyes. "Let's just forget that for now." He said. A few moments of silence passed, before Trent looked into Courtney's eyes, watching any hint of expression on her face dissolve.

"Let me ask you one thing. Why me?" He questioned.

Courtney could feel her cheeks start to heat up, and eyed Trent apprehensively. "…Honestly?" She asked.

"Yes."

Courtney sighed and looked down, before walking over to him. She looked up at him, and directly into his eyes.

"You are my best friend. We've known each other almost all of our lives. There is _no _man I care about or respect more than you." She said, softly. Trent's expression was beginning soften, Courtney's soft words danced through his ears. He watched as she gently grasped one of his hands with both of her velvety ones, and held it tenderly. Her lips twitched into a reminiscent smile, and she stared off into space.

"You are kind, handsome, gentle, intelligent, talented, a good person, and much, _much,_ more. _Any _child would be lucky to have you as a father." Courtney murmured, her deep gaze focused on Trent's eyes.

Trent hesitantly grabbed onto Courtney's hands with the one that were clutched in hers, and sighed.

"Never in my life have I been so touched and horrified at the same time." Trent replied.

Courtney scowled and let go of Trent's hand, letting it fall to his side. She narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Trent, I _want _your help!" She yelled.

"_Stop saying that!_" Trent groaned and cradled his head in his hands, irritated.

"Not until you think about this seriously!" Courtney retorted.

"Don't you think this kid would be _slightly _screwed up growing up this way? We're not married, we're not together. _Our _parents were married." He pointed out.

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes, placing one hand on her curvy hip; though it was slightly hidden due to her baggy clothing.

"Trent, no matter how much at times you seem to be stuck in an olden time cliché romance novel, this is the twenty-first century. How many kids do you whose parents are still married?"

Trent paused to try and think for a moment. He tapped his chin, and ignored the eye roll he got for it.

"Well, there's… there's… Okay, how about those parents we met at that place during that… function?" He replied.

"They got divorced last month." Courtney responded, exasperation heard in her tone of voice.

Trent stared at her blankly, before sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh… Okay, bad example, but what if-"

"Trent, we can't live our lives contemplating ifs! What would happen if you keep waiting and it never happens?" Courtney cut in, staring Trent down with a hint of begging in her voice. Trent's eyes softened as Courtney tucked some hair behind her ear. "Won't you regret not taking the chance now?"

"Probably." He sighed.

Courtney's eyes narrowed as she jabbed him in the chest with her pointer finger. "So stop contemplating ifs and do something!" She snapped.

Trent quickly wrapped his arms around the unexpecting brunette, catching her off guard. He pressed his lips against her glossy ones, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers through her hair. Courtney's shocked and widened eyes quickly closed as her cheeks flashed pink and her lips molded with Trent's.

All too soon, Trent pulled away with an unreadable expression painted across his face. Courtney awkwardly bit her lip, and her eyes fluttered open.

"So… I-is that a yes?" She questioned, hoarsely, her mind still a little hazy from the kiss.

Trent pursed his lips, and sighed. "…It's a maybe." He replied.

Courtney's face lit up, and she pulled Trent into a hug, which he reluctantly returned.

"Oh, thank you! You won't regret this!" She squealed.

"Are you kidding? I already do…" He sighed, tiredly. He sent her a lazy smile. "Feel like stayin' the night? We can order a movie on demand, or something."

"Sure." Courtney smiled, deviously.

Trent caught her devilish grin, and sent her a slightly warning look. "No funny business, Court…" He warned.

Courtney's smile didn't falter, as she pulled away and sat herself down on the couch.

"I make no promises." She chuckled.

Trent couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes, joining Courtney on the couch.

Courtney scooted over to Trent, and grabbed his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder, and snuggled into him to become more comfortable.

Trent eyed her oddly, but didn't say a word, as he grabbed the remote control and began to scroll through some movies.

Despite how right it felt, having Courtney snuggled up against him, Trent couldn't help but think to himself.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

Well, this went way better than expected! I hope you enjoyed this like me, and hopefully updates will be more frequent with this, and my other fics now that the musical is over… Sadface, and happy face at the same time! So… This! :| Hehe, thanks for reading, please alert, favourite, subscribe, and most of all… Please review!


	2. Plan A: Kindness

Ahah, thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm glad you like this! As for Broken Strings, I am deeply sorry this update is taking so long! But trust me, it will be worth the wait! Swearsies! For now, here's a new chapter of this! :D

* * *

"Uhhh… My head… What happened?"

Trent groaned, as he sat up from where he had fallen asleep the night prior. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his head, and rubbed his eyes, blinking away the spots that appeared in his vision.

Once his eyes were focused, they immediately widened when he saw what was incredibly close to him.

Courtney was leaning over him, her big onyx eyes on his figure, watching him intently. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were a little messy.

Trent quickly looked down at his body, fearing the worse, his eyes widening even further once he noticed his shirt was missing, and his chest was red and sticky. His hands flew to his hair, and he cringed as his fingers went through the numerous knots in his raven hair.

His shocked and panicky gaze returned to Courtney; who was sporting a confused expression as to why he was acting in a stranger than usual fashion.

"Y-y-you didn't!" He stuttered, shakily backing away from the brunette and covering up his chest as best he could, before his eyes widened and he cringed at the throbbing pain that shot through his head. He quickly clutched his head in his hands and winced. "…_Ow!_" He hissed.

Courtney stared at the musician blankly, before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. She raised an eyebrow and watched as Trent began to sputter random words and stumbled off the couch and tripped over a table and came crashing to the floor.

Trent quickly stood up and pointed accusingly at Courtney, with wide eyes, and a scared expression.

"H-how could you just- invasion of privacy- I WASN'T EVEN AWAKE TO ENJOY IT!" He shouted, before his eyes widened even further and his hands flew to his mouth.

Courtney awkwardly stared at Trent, with equally widened eyes at his shocking outburst.

"I-I…mean…" Trent stammered, staring down at the floor as a blush spread across his face and he sheepishly played with his fingers. Courtney fought a smirk at his bashful behavior, and watched as he stumbled over his words.

"Oh relax, you prude." Courtney snorted, as the colour started to return to Trent's face. She sent him a snide grin and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "We didn't do anything."

Trent eyed Courtney skeptically, before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "Then how come I'm half naked and all sticky? Huh?" He asked.

Courtney choked out a laugh, before covering her mouth and holding back hysterical laughter. Trent raised an eyebrow and stared at her oddly, only making the laughter bubbling on Courtney's lips louder.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all…" She giggled, before biting her lip to try and stop laughing.

"Tell me." Trent stated firmly, with a scowl.

"Psh, no." Courtney refused, rolling her eyes as she smirked.

"Telllll meeeeeee…" He droned, walking over to her and staring down into her eyes.

Courtney's face blanked for a second, before she giggled and bit her lip. "Nope, _no way,_ it's way funnier for me if I don't."

Trent pouted, before smirking himself and lifting the unsuspecting Courtney over his shoulder earning a satisfying squeal.

"GAH! HEY! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Courtney exclaimed, as she hit Trent's back to try and get him to let her go.

"Tell me and I wiiilll…" Trent said, in a sing songed voice.

"NO WAY!" She shouted.

"Alright then, suit yourself. I'll just go drop you outside in the snow…" Trent shrugged, before heading towards the front door.

Courtney's eyes widened and she screamed. She flailed excessively as Trent's smirk deepened.

"NO! NO! OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!" She shrieked.

Trent grinned, feeling accomplished, and set the scowling brunette down, resting his hands on her hips.

"Glad to have you see things my way." He smiled, as Courtney's scowl deepened.

"You suck." She muttered.

Trent rolled his eyes, before sighing. "Whatever. Now tell me!"

Courtney giggled and smiled foolishly, before clearing her throat and regaining composure.

"Okay, okay. You see, after the movie you decided to have some more wine, and you got a _little _out of hand…"

Trent's face blanked, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "H-how much is… a little?" He mumbled.

Courtney smiled shyly, and stared off to the distance as she recollected the events of the evening prior.

**xxx9xxx**

"_Trent… Trent… I think you've had enough!" Courtney said, as she worriedly eyed Trent. He was swaying slightly as he drank wine directly from the bottle, with dialated pupils that were clearly unfocused. _

_Trent placed the bottle on the counter, and sent Courtney an idiotic grin. Courtney shifted her weight, feeling uncomfortable at the current intoxicated state of her best friend. She knew Trent was never one able to hold his liquor, but… She'd never seen him this wasted before. _

_Trent lost his balance and staggered forward. Courtney quickly grabbed onto him and held him up so he wouldn't fall._

"_Okay, Trent, could you… You're kind of- really heavy…" Courtney choked out, struggling to hold the musician up. Once she had him propped up, she cupped his face in her hands and examined his eyes. _

_Trent continued to smile stupidly, failing miserably when Courtney tried to get him to follow her hand with his eyes. Courtney sighed, and let go of his face; but she was shocked when he cupped hers and stared at her with wide adoring eyes._

"_Oh…oh m-my FREAKING goodness… I did NOT notice that! That…your eyes… They're like…like… I dunno, it's just like…" Trent stammered, drunkenly as he fished around his brain to try and find the word he was looking for to describe Courtney's eyes. Courtney stared at Trent awkwardly, as he burst out into a giggling fit._

_Trent's eyes slowly widened, and he gasped. He brought Courtney's face closer to his, and his idiotic grin widened as well._

"_YOU! YOU HAVE FRECKLES!" He stated loudly._

"_Um…yes Trent… I have freckles…" Courtney replied, hesitantly, blinking a few times. Half of her was really starting to feel uncomfortable at Trent's drunken stupor, and the close proximately of his body. But the other half couldn't help but like it._

"_D'awwww Corney, you're just so cute. Your little freckles are just so… cute!" Trent laughed, earning an eye roll from Courtney at the mispronunciation of her name, despite the small blush on her cheeks. She pushed him away and scoffed._

"_Trent, stop it."_

"_Why?" He pouted, crossing his arms childishly; which Courtney did admit, made him look adorable._

"_Because," she sighed, "you're incredibly wasted and despite how unbelievably easy this would be, it's wrong. I can't do that to you…"_

_Trent tilted his head to the side in confusion, as his eyebrows furrowed. He blinked, before walking over to her and staring down into her slightly narrowed onyx eyes._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Because I lo- I mean… Um, I respect you…" Courtney corrected, feeling a blush coming on. She knew it didn't really matter, because Trent was so hammered he wouldn't even remember what she said, but she still felt quite embarrassed. She bit her lip. "And um, yeah. I also can't just have sex with you while your drunk!"_

"_Why?"_

_Courtney's face crinkled into annoyance, and her eyes narrowed further, as she sighed irritatedly. _

"_Because! I just… can't, okay!"_

"_Whyyyyyy?" Trent drawled, as his unfocused eyes roamed Courtney's body. He attempted to smirk, although his facial muscles didn't comply with the request, and ended up forming a lopsided smile as he placed his hands on Courtney's waist. He started to run his hands up and down her sides, as her face flushed._

"_I-I… I… just told you!" She sputtered, biting her lip to suppress the moan on the verge of escaping her lips due to Trent's touch._

"_Why?" Trent murmured, starting to nip at her neck, in addition to his traveling hands._

_Courtney's eyes fluttered close and she started to relax into his touch, before her eyes shot open and she pushed Trent away. Despite how much she wanted to give in, and how much it would help her plans, she couldn't do it. She couldn't take advantage of Trent._

"_Ugh, would you stop asking that! You're acting like a six year old! An incredibly cute and wasted six year old!" Courtney grumbled, trying to pull Trent off of her. Once she had gotten him at arms length, she sighed in relief._

"_Meanie." Trent pouted, crossing his arms and turning away. Courtney rolled her eyes, as Trent's pupils began to widen and a smile formed on his lips. He started to hum some kind of show tune, albeit, quite off key, and took off his shirt._

_Courtney's eyes widened at his odd notion, before she started giggling as he started to dance. What made it even funnier, was that he was now pretty much yelling random notes, and dancing awkwardly because his balance was thrown off due to his level of intoxication._

"_Oh this is just too much…" She chortled, biting her lip and smirking simultaneously. She pulled her PDA out of her pocket and clicked record. She zoomed in as Trent grabbed the nearby wine bottle, and started to sing loudly into it._

"_DA NA NA NA! NA NA NAAAA! DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAA!" He shouted, before dumping the remaining contents of the bottle on himself, and passing out._

_Courtney blinked, before turning off her PDA and putting it back into her pocket. She walked over to Trent, and knelt down beside him. She poked his bare shoulder, before grabbing him by his arms and dragging him over to the couch. She grunted as she lifted him onto it, and couldn't help but smile at him as he snuggled into the sofa. Courtney walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tea towel, before walking back over to Trent and wiping away as much of the wine he poured on himself she could. _

_She tossed the towel into the kitchen, before heading down the hall towards the linen closet. She fished through the closet to try and find an acceptable blanket. Her expression softened, and she could feel her eyes start to water slightly and her heart rate start to speed up._

_Courtney pulled out a crudely knit blanket, with a few holes. It had the words 'Friends Forever' knitted into it with red yarn, while the rest of it was pink. The wool was worn, and it looked like it had been used quite often._

"_I can't believe he still… has this…" She muttered to herself, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips._

_Courtney remembered when she gave that to Trent on his twelfth birthday. The look on his face was…less than ecstatic, but he still smiled and thanked her profusely. She also remembered how long she worked on that blanket; she recalled numerous all nighters and frustrating nights when she couldn't knit it right. She wasn't happy with the outcome, but it would do, she thought. _

_Courtney smiled as she put the blanket back, and grabbed a different one. She walked over to Trent, and tucked him in._

"_Goodnight, Trent." She whispered, before walking over to the reclining chair, and trying to get as comfortable as she could, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

**xxx9xxx**_  
_

"Whoa…well that explains a lot…" Trent remarked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He sent Courtney an apologetic glance, and sighed. "Sorry I put you through that…"

Courtney smiled softly, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Heh, no problem." She replied, as Trent smiled back. Courtney pointed towards the hallway, and placed her other hand on her hip. "Now go have a shower and get ready for work."

Trent's eyes widened as he gasped and placed a hand on his forehead, before he winced at the pain it brought him.

"Okay, _ow…_ Aw crap! I forgot I had work! Ugh, I need an aspirin…" He groaned.

Courtney went into the kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of Advil out of the cupboard. She poured him a glass of water, and then handed them both to Trent.

"Alright, here. Take these, then go have a shower." She instructed. Courtney nodded towards the living room. "I'll straighten up."

Trent grinned, and ran a few fingers through his messy hair. "Thanks Court, where would I be without you?" He said, genuinely.

"How about dreadfully lost, and late for work?" Courtney smirked, before grabbing onto Trent's shoulders and spinning him around. She started to push him towards the hall, as he rolled his eyes; a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Now go!"

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled, heading towards the washroom.

Courtney giggled, before sighing and beginning to clean the room. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, and how she left out how when she kissed him goodnight, he kissed back and said 'I love you' when she told Trent what happened.

She knew he was hammered, and probably didn't mean it. But Courtney couldn't help but feel the butterflies that erupted in her stomach after hearing those three simple words, which she doubted that she would ever hear from the musician again.

Courtney's eyes widened, and a small smirk appeared upon her lips.

Unless…she stepped up her methods to try and initiate her plan.

And Courtney _was _a master planner…

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Trent mumbled, as he hurriedly brushed his wet hair and tried to make it as neat as possible. Once he was satisfied with how it looked, he nodded at his reflection before hopping down the hall on one foot while he tried to shove his other foot into his shoe. Once he arrived in the living room, Trent tied his shoes. He frantically searched for his briefcase, as his unbuttoned shirt and untied tie swung loosely around his torso.

"Looking…for this?" He heard a voice call. Trent's head shot up, and his eyes widened when they landed on Courtney. She was smirking at him, with one foot propped up on the briefcase.

"U-uh… yeah…?" Trent replied, although, it came out more like a question.

Courtney stepped over the briefcase and started to walk over to Trent as he stood up; his eyebrows rose and his eyes still slightly wide. She grabbed him by his collar and started to lead him towards a chair at the nearby dining room table. She sat him down, as he shifted his weight uneasily. Courtney crouched down, and grasped the hem of his shirt. She slowly started to button up his shirt, as Trent stared down at her awkwardly.

"Uhm…what are you doing?" He asked, struggling to keep his tone of voice even.

Courtney looked up, as she continued to button up his shirt. "You poor thing, your head must be _banging_ from all the wine you had last night! I'm just helping you, so you don't strain yourself." She cooed. Trent eyed her oddly; he'd never in his whole life had seen her act this…_nice._

Courtney moved onto tying Trent's tie in a perfect knot (CIT training 101, of course) and smirking as his face began to turn slightly red. Trent cleared his throat.

"Thanks Court, but, uh, I really should be going." He said, awkwardly. He tried to stand up, but Courtney shoved him back down by his shoulders. He rose an eyebrow, and eyed her up and down.

"Why so soon…?" She pouted, walking behind him and beginning to massage his shoulders.

"Uh…because I have to work?" He replied, trying his hardest not to melt into her touch.

Courtney ignored his response, as she started to work on his shoulder blades, which Trent admitted, felt even more amazing than what she was doing before.

"Ooh, you're so tense…" She commented, idly. She found it weird having that sentence roll off her tongue, considering it was one that she got told countless times.

"…More like scared." He responded, awkwardly.

Courtney rolled her eyes, and sighed. "You sure you _have _to go to work?"

"Yes Courtney, I have important business to do at the loan office. And I can't be late."

Courtney's smirk widened a bit, as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh no one will care, or notice, _trust _me. No offense, but I work in a _way _more important profession, and no one _cares _if you're late!" She lied through her teeth. Trent rolled his eyes as Courtney stopped rubbing his shoulders and bent down in front of him so she was staring directly into his eyes; a playful smirk still on her lips. She grabbed his tie and began to pull him towards her. Trent's eyes widened as Courtney's lips came closer, and closer to meeting his.

"Courtney… C-Court… Courtney-" Trent stuttered, before Courtney pressed her lips against his. They both closed their eyes, until Trent's shot open and he pushed her away. Courtney sat down on his lap, and started to trail kisses up and down his neck.

Courtney paused, and smirked as she started to nip at his jaw line, while tracing random patterns with her pointer finger on his chest.

"Come on, Trent…let's fool around…and maybe more…" She whispered, huskily.

"Courtney, no. I still haven't made up my mind about all of this yet." Trent said. He pushed Courtney off of him, and smoothed out his clothes as he stood up. He picked up his briefcase and headed towards the door. Trent grabbed his blazer and slid his arms into it, and pursed his lips and nodded to the scowling brunette.

"I guess I'll see you later…? Uhm, bye…" He called, before left without another word.

"GRAH!" Courtney's scowl deepened, before she punched a nearby wall with incredible forced. She clutched her throbbing hand and bit her lip as her eyes narrowed.

"Dammit…" She grumbled. "Looks like I'm going to have to kick things up a notch…"

Courtney walked over to the kitchen island and grabbed her purse, and grabbing her make up bag to use later.

It's time for Plan B.

* * *

Whew! Finally finished this chapter! And it's updated way sooner than I thought it would be, and I actually thought it wasn't _too _bad. Although the flashback is incredibly fluffy- sorry for that…

I hoped you enjoyed it! REVIEW!

…Please?


	3. Basic Body Language 101

Man. I don't know how the hell this happened, but somehow I've gotten 24 reviews for this in two chapters. Go figure! THANKS SO MUCH! And I am SOOO sorry for not updating! I had this chapter all planned out…then I kind of… lost the paper... Then, I started I Love You: But Hate What You Are and really got into that, and I realized if I kept going at this pace this story would be all rushed and meh. SO, in conclusion, despite how much I hate it, there will be some filler. Cute filler, but filler nonetheless. More plot development is to proceed, do not fret. :P

* * *

"Trent, I'm bored."

"Really? Because I didn't get that concept after the _first_ _twenty times_ that you've told me that…"

Courtney and Trent were lazily sprawled out on Trent's couch, tiredly gazing at the television program that just happened to be flashing across the screen. After Trent had returned home from work, he was met with Courtney trying to jump him. Narrowly dodging her, he quickly ran into the bathroom to take a shower, securing the lock to prevent Courtney from trying to get in with him. Her loud bangs on the door and screams confirmed that it was working.

Once he had finished, he had joined the pouting and huffing brunette on his sofa, and a discomforted silence fell over the pair. In hopes of breaking the ice, Trent had turned on the TV, and some trashy show called _Halifax Coast_ was on. It was about some overly tanned tools and bimbos living in a huge-ass summerhouse. Courtney was on the verge of pulling out her PDA, and whipping it at the screen when Blooki, some even more tanned midget, started to make out with some douche who called himself "The Circumstance"; that show was torturing her brain cells.

Trent, also having had enough, shut off the television and let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and shut his eyes.

"Well, that was…" He trailed off, tiredly.

"A bunch of crap." Courtney stated dryly, with a tiny scowl on her face. She blew out a breath as she massaged her temples, and shut her eyes. A few seconds passed, before she whined, "I'm _bored._"

"Twenty-one." Trent remarked, casually.

Courtney scoffed, and rolled her eyes. She sent Trent and expectant look, and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Well? Entertain me!" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me."

Trent blinked a few times, as awkwardness clouded over him. Was Courtney really serious? I mean, Trent knew how bossy, and mentally unstable she was, but she had to be joking. She at least had the decency to _not _act like the supreme overlord of Earth when she was at a stranger's house.

But then again, Trent was anything _but _a stranger to her. Courtney and Trent had been, and still are as close as close can be. Courtney felt as if she didn't have to put up a façade when she was around him; she could truly be herself. Trent felt a tiny scowl creep onto his face; too bad that Courtney being herself meant her being extremely unpleasant. But Trent didn't mind. Much.

"Just a quick question," Trent began, sitting up and stretching, "how long do you plan on hijacking my house?"

Courtney shifted her weight on her seat, and sent Trent a look of determination; one that Trent knew all too well.

"Well, until you and I…" She trailed off, blushing, before clearing her throat. "And my pregnancy test comes up positive."

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"Yep, that's the plan." She nodded, smiling confidently.

Trent scowled, before resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "So, forever, then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say forever." Courtney smirked, nonchalantly examining her nails. The fact that she wasn't looking at him, and her tone of her voice sent shivers of anxiety down Trent's spine. "Sooner or later you'll cave in and give me what I want. It's only a matter of time."

Trent stared at Courtney for a few seconds, scornfully. He hated how _cocky _she sounded, and how she seemed to know him like the back of her hand. It was for that reason also that he couldn't but feel for her. Trent knew that he was slowly beginning to crack, and what happened this morning almost shattered his resolve completely. He just had to keep his guard up at all times, and pray that Courtney would realize how unorthodox she was being and come back to her senses. Each time he thought about her and how anxious she was to delve into the world of motherhood, with him as the father of her child, he felt extremely… Actually, he didn't really know how he felt. And that was what scared him. He didn't want to make a huge mistake that he'd regret for the rest of his life, and possibly lose Courtney as a friend, and someone he cared deeply about.

"You sound so sure of yourself," Trent spoke, after a long silence. Courtney lifted her chin proudly, and nodded, smiling.

"Why not be confident when you speak the truth?" She stated, simply.

Trent clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth, sending Courtney a lopsided smile as he rose an eyebrow challenging. He fell onto his stomach, gazing up at the brunette with a slight smirk. Courtney looked down at him confusedly, as her brow furrowed.

"All right, Miss I'm-so-sure," Trent drawled. "Still want me to entertain you?"

Courtney nodded apprehensively, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's play a little game," he murmured, earning an intrigued eyebrow raise from Courtney. His left hand landed on her knee, and he stared up into her eyes. "If you can guess how I'm-"

"Horny." Courtney deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

Trent sat up, as his eyes shot open. He looked at Courtney shocked, and his cheeks began to turn red. "What? No, I-"

"Oh please, basic body language 101," she cut in, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Courtney swung one leg over the other, and tilted her chin up high. "You were about to ask me how you were feeling, and you touched my knee; one of the more intimate places to touch someone. Therefore, you are feeling horny." She smirked, as Trent's face grew redder.

"But-but… I wasn't… I-I'm not…" He stuttered, as Courtney's smirk widened. Courtney got onto her knees, and leaned over to Trent, placing her hands on his shoulders. Trent's widened green eyes bored into Courtney's teasing onyx ones.

"Oh yeah?" She purred, quietly. Trent stared up at Courtney like a deer in the headlights of a GoBus. He could hear his heartbeat loudly against his chest, and wouldn't be damned if Courtney could hear it too. Why did she have such a strong effect on him?

"My turn in this little game of yours," she continued. "If you _aren't _horny- which you _so _totally are, you wouldn't be turned on if I did…" Courtney trailed off, sensually. She looked off in thought, as Trent mentally feared for his life. Courtney lifted her hand off of Trent's shoulder, and placed it in his messy black locks.

"This…" She whispered huskily. Trent blinked again, as a blush spread over his cheeks. Courtney's cold fingers met his scalp, sending another wave of shivers down his spine. She trailed her pointer finger from behind his ear, down his chin and across his bottom lip as he flinched and blinked, stupidly. Courtney leaned up to his ear, her lips brushing it after each word she spoke. "Why are you so hot and bothered, then, huh?"

Courtney's already large smirk grew even larger, as Trent's voice got caught in the back of his throat. He stammered as Courtney got up from the couch, giggling childishly. She forced out a yawn, and fanned her face.

"Well, I sure am tired. I'm gonna turn in early. See ya in the mornin', cupcake." She drawled, sending a wink in Trent's direction before walking out of the living room and down the hall into the spare bedroom.

Trent gazed after Courtney, his jaw agape. He blinked his widened green orbs a few times, as the crimson colour on his cheeks slowly fade away.

"…Tease!" He called after her, a scowl accentuating his features.

* * *

Trent awoke the strong aroma of something cooking in the kitchen. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes as he sat up in his bed, and ran his fingers through the jungle of raven locks he called hair. Getting up slowly and yawning, he slipped on a pair of jeans over his boxers, and a random t-shirt from his closet. His socked feet glided over the hardwood flooring of the hallway as Trent walked towards the kitchen, the delicious scent taunting his nostrils and erupting grumbles in his stomach.

Courtney had her back turned to him, and her head lodged into the refrigerator, as she fished around for something. Trent raised an eyebrow at her, before silently sliding into one of the stools situated at the kitchen island. His eyes stayed focused on Courtney as she pulled out a jug of orange, and shut the fridge. She turned around and nearly dropped the jug as her eyes widened in shock. She heaved a breath and placed the jug on the counter, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Geez Trent, give me a heart attack why don't you!" Courtney exclaimed, before turning back around and grabbing a steaming plate of pancakes surrounded by pools of syrup, placing it in front of him. She opened a drawer and pulled out a knife and fork for him, as well as two glasses. Courtney handed him the utensils to Trent, before pouring both him and herself a glass of orange juice.

Trent eyed both Courtney and his breakfast apprehensively, as he cautiously picked up his knife and fork.

"This isn't laced with Viagra, is it?" He questioned suspiciously, earning a scowl and narrowed gaze from Courtney as she leaned across the counter to smack him in the shoulder. She took a sip of orange juice before replying.

"Oh please, I wouldn't stoop _that _low_. _I have more class than that!" Courtney stated proudly. "Now eat up, I have a big day planned for both of us."

Trent rolled his eyes playfully, before digging in and couldn't help but smile at how good Courtney's cooking was.

"This is really good Courtney," he complimented, earning a smile from Courtney. "Aren't you going to have any?"

Courtney's smile faltered, and Trent instantly regretted asking that question. Courtney sighed and shrugged.

"Can't. Lactose intolerant." She replied, simply. Courtney downed another gulp of orange juice, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Court, man, I'm sorry, I-" Trent said, apologetically.

"No need to apologize; not your fault." She cut in, smiling earnestly. As Trent finished eating, she placed the dirty dishes in the sink. She wiped her hands on her jeans, and blew a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes. She pursed her lips, before walking over the front door and slipping on her boots.

"Come on Trent, what are you waiting for! Let's go!" She called, as Trent got up smiling and shaking his head. He walked over and leaned against the wall, looking down at the tanned brunette as she laced up her boots, wrapped one of Trent's scarves around her neck, put on one of his toques, as well as his Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympic Games mittens. Trent had never seen so…comfortable and at ease before. Usually, she dressed for success. Don't get him wrong, she looked very sophisticated and extremely attractive in them. But seeing her stand there, no make up, and wearing sweats, Trent never thought she looked more beautiful. Why? Because she looked like herself.

"But I haven't even brushed my teeth yet, or combed my hair… I'm not even dressed to go out." He protested.

Courtney rolled her eyes, reached into her purse, pulled out a pack of gum and before Trent could blink twice, she stuffed a piece into his mouth. Trent blinked a few times out of shock, before slowly starting to chew.

"…It's spearmint." She said, smiling crookedly.

Trent chewed uneasily, pushing some of his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I can taste that…" He replied. Courtney put the pack of gum back into her purse, pulled out a hairbrush and untangled Trent's hair as he continued to chew the piece of gum awkwardly, with widened green eyes. Courtney let out a breath, and smiled proudly.

"There. Perfect." She remarked, pinching Trent's cheek softly. She turned around and started towards the door.

"Thanks…?" He replied, thought it came out more like a question. He tentatively slid is arms into his coat, and put on some shoes before grabbing the keys to his car. Courtney opened the door for him, and he locked the door behind them.

"Um, why are you being so nice?" He asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Never in his life, had he ever seen Courtney act this caring before. Unless there was some ulterior motive. Trent was already sure what Courtney's ulterior motive was, though…

"I need to practice my maternal instincts, Trent. Duh." She replied, rolling her eyes. They lowered down to his hand, as his car keys dangled invitingly in the frosty air. Courtney quickly snatched the keys to his car, and dashed into the drivers seat before he could protest. Trent didn't like other people driving his car. At all. Once, when Trent's friend from high school Cody attempted to drive Trent home after a party that he got totally smashed at, he broke the poor little guy's nose.

Trent took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as his hands clenched and unclenched tensely.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... __One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... _

He walked over to the passenger side and scowled at Courtney's meekly smiling face. Her breath spilled out of her lips creating small clouds of mist, and her cheeks were beginning to turn a rosy shade of pink from the frigidness of the immobilized car. She put the key in the ignition, and turned on the heat, and pressed a button, lowering down the passenger window a few inches.

"You know I don't like other people driving my car." Trent grumbled, sourly.

Courtney shrugged off his sour tone, and smirked slightly. "Yes, but if I let you drive, it'd ruin the surprise. Now, promise not strangle me when I open the door…" Her tone was light and teasing, but as she noticed Trent's slightly murderous glare, she couldn't help but wince nervously. To her delight, when Trent got in, he didn't lunge for the steering wheel and demand her exit, like she was half expecting him to do. Courtney pulled out of Trent's driveway, and drove to the end of the street before turning left, and then left again.

"Trent, honey, are you just going to scowl like a suck or are you going to actually be pleasant during this car ride?" Courtney teased, smiling to herself, as her eyes stay focused on the road ahead. She could here Trent grumble to himself, and couldn't help but giggle at his childish behaviour. She peeked at him out the corner of her eyes, and giggled once more.

The duo fell into a somewhat comfortable silence, the only sound being the hum of the engine, the heater, and snow tires against the pavement.

"Hey, Courtney?" Trent asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?" She hummed in response, not breaking her gaze from the road ahead.

"Why didn't you…um, try anything last night? As much as it pains me to admit it-"

"You were horny?" Courtney finished, raising an eyebrow, as Trent froze mid sentence and began to pale. His cheeks turned red, and he bit his lip.

"No! What I was _going_ to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," he continued, while Courtney stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed, and looked at Courtney bashfully; though she took no notice, as her eyes were fixated on the road.

"Court, if you had tried anything yesterday… I think I might've let you. …Why didn't you?" Trent murmured.

Courtney's eyes flickered, and her grip on the steering wheel tightened faintly, and she chewed her bottom lip. She let out a breath as the car slowed down into stop at a red light. Courtney turned towards Trent, and pursed her lips.

"Because Trent… I want my baby to be conceived in a perfect situation. A romantic mood, where both partners are totally and completely willing. We don't want any mistakes now, do we?" She smiled, pinching Trent's cheek once again, in a playful manner. She resumed her position at the wheel, and put the car into drive as the light turned green. Trent nodded mutely, before shifting his weight and directing his gaze out the window. He rest his chin in the palm of his hand, as his green irises darted around, taking in the bleak environment. Trent felt quite at peace, as the soothing silence comforted his being. As the car zoomed on, the surroundings became more and more unfamiliar, and bare. He didn't dare ask where Courtney was taking him, as he knew she'd most likely shoot him a glare and decline.

After what seemed like an eternity, the empty fields and fences began to morph into old looking buildings, and seemingly empty parking lots.

"Alright," Courtney spoke, shattering the silence with her soprano tone radiating throughout the vehicle. "We're almost there, so shut your eyes until I tell you you can open them." She instructed, as Trent warily did what he was told.

"Oh, and no peeking. Or else it won't. Be. Pretty." She warned, threateningly. Trent nodded silently, as the anxiousness to find out where he was being taken gnawed at his sense. A few more minutes passed as the anxiousness reached it's peak. The car turned to the right, left, and then the right again before slowing down to a stop, and Courtney shut off the engine.

"Okay Trent… You can open your eyes." Courtney said, excitedly; Trent could practically the hundred-watt smile painted across her face. Trent slowly opened his eyes, and they widened. His jaw dropped, and the corners of his mouth curled up into a shocked smile.

"No… Way…"

* * *

GAH, I'M SO SORRY TO BE A BIG MEANIE AND END THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER, BUT I HAD TO! Blah. I'm also sorry it took me this long to update! I really didn't think it would, but it did. Sooo, sorry! I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, so please please please do so. Hopefully it won't take me this long to update again…

Until next time!

~Alexex


	4. Living For Now

Greetings, friends. :) Care to listen to a personal view of mine, instead of an excuse as to why this is so late? Yes? No? Well, here you go anyway.

I. HATE. SUMMATIVES. HATE 'EM. THEY'RE SO MUCH GODDAMNED WORK, AND TOTAL BULLSHIT. THAT IS ALL.

So yeah, that kind of explains my procrastination. Not really, but meh! My birthday's coming up, so might as well try and get a couple chapters out before then. :P

* * *

Trent continued to stare ahead, in utter disbelief at what he was seeing, while Courtney just grinned happily, ecstatic at his reaction. He turned to her, while and she nodded encouragingly. He undid his seatbelt and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, catching her off guard. Courtney's eyes widened and she blushed as Trent hugged her close, glee radiating off of his figure. She smiled and awkwardly pats his back.

"O-okay, are you just going to crush my lungs or are you going to go take a look?" She questioned, her voice a bit strained due to the fact that Trent was nearly squashing her in his arms.

"Where…what… _How!_" Trent sputtered, making Courtney giggle.

"I took a drive a few weeks ago, and I _saw _it! I'm surprised they didn't tear it down when they demolished the area…" She murmured, her heart starting to race at the warmth bleeding through her cardigan as it exuded off of Trent's body; it was making her cheeks redden. She shut her eyes and smiled before slowly reaching up to run her fingers through his jet-black hair.

Before she could, his drew back and sent her a childish grin, while hers faltered slightly. Now that she wasn't in his arms, an instant chill went through her body.

"Well, come _on, _Coco, let's go!" He beamed, dashing out of the car as if it were on fire, shutting the door behind him.

Courtney simply stared after his retreating figure, blushing and smiling reminiscently. 'Coco' was Trent's childhood nickname for her, ever since the time he accidentally spilled hot chocolate all down the front of her new _white _dress. She had cried, making him run around panicking at what do, until his mom showed up and made things all better. Like she always did.

Trent's mom had gotten Courtney a new dress, which happened to be a warm chocolaty colour, complimenting her complexion and eyes nicely.

Every time Trent called her 'Coco', it made her miss her childhood, and how simple things were back then. Now, things were different; things were real. She sighed and got out the car, and shut the door behind her. Courtney shivered as the frigid air nipped at her skin through her clothes, and she hugged her arms around herself for more warmth as she approached Trent.

He was staring up at the rotten building; it was cold and forgotten, like an old memory. Childlike wonder shone in his eyes, and a soft smile graced his lips. Courtney couldn't help but follow his gaze and smile herself, as her hair billowed behind her ears.

"Hey, do you remember that time when we were seven, and we…" Trent trailed off quietly, while Courtney's face lit up.

"How could I forget?" She grinned, inching a bit closer to him. Trent's smile widened as he turned to her. "You fell off the tire swing after Duncan pushed you too hard, and he got all scared when you started to cry and he ran away, only to trip over his untied shoelace and break his collarbone…" Courtney giggled.

Trent raised an eyebrow at her amusement towards that situation. "Courtney, you're kind of scaring me… I've never seen this sadistic side of you before. Or, at least, not in a while."

Courtney blushed, and smiled meekly before waving him off.

"And then," she continued, "I pulled you guys over to the oak and bossed around the girls telling them to go get me supplies so I could mend your 'booboos' with my _extensive _Junior CIT first-aid knowledge."

Trent winced but couldn't stop the smile spreading on his lips, as he rubbed his elbow, as if the wound had reopened just by mentioning its origin.

"I still have the scar…" He chuckled.

"And I bet Duncan still has a kink in his neck…" Courtney added, smiling lopsidedly. The duo chuckled, before walking up a few paces.

Trent still couldn't believe his eyes; that Courtney had found their old fort. He remembered the day his dad built it in their large backyard, and was amazed at how even though the house is gone, the fort still remains. He shot a quick glance to Courtney out of the corner of his eye, and felt his stomach flip. Was this a symbol of their friendship?

Or…more?

Were they supposed to be together forever?

He walked over to the wooden structure. The wood had rotted, but many of the words carved or Sharpied on were still there, albeit barely.

The ladder was still there, along with the "Main Lodge" which consisted of a moth-eaten couch, a small worn out table, and a few plastic stools. The walls were covered in coloring pages, messy drawings, handprints from that one paint fight, and posters of tween idols such as Riley Tyrus, Jack Zefron, Liza Lohman, and Gillery Cuff; back when they were cool, and weren't on cocaine.

The old look out tower was still intact, and the telescope was completely rusted over. The toy box had a few toys left, after being forgotten by their owners. Bridgette's stuffed dolphin was there, missing an eye and dirt and grime was pretty much cemented onto its plushy pelt.

The clouds were grey, and cast a forlorn feeling of abandonment over the fort.

Courtney noticed Trent's distant gaze, and how intently he was staring at their old little safe haven; she walked up to him, the snow crunching beneath her boots.

"You okay?" She asked, quietly; her voice rang out across the empty lot, cutting through the silence and the howl of the wind.

He smiled crookedly, and shut his eyes briefly. He shook his head and ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, it's just… I can't believe it's been so _long…_" He murmured.

Courtney followed his gaze, before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Before she could meet Trent's skeptic glance she nudged her head underneath his chin and rested her cheek against his chest, smiling to herself.

Trent flinched subtly, eying Courtney with surprise, before his expression softened and he let his free arm drape around her waist. She snuggled into his embrace, her warmth breath tickling the exposed skin on his neck. Trent felt a knot well up in his stomach and his eyes widened. He quickly clenched his legs together in a haste effort to impede arousal and a feverish blush crept over his face.

Courtney pulled away slightly, as she felt something brush up against her pelvis and she bit back moan and she clenched her legs together to stop herself from tackling Trent and ravaging his body, her face reddening dramatically.

The two gawked at each other, before quickly untangling themselves and taking two steps back from each other, covering their crotches with their hands and blushing wildly as they stared at each other like deer in the headlights.

Unknown to the both of them, they were each thinking back to ten years prior, when a similar occurrence transpired…

**xxx9xxx**

_Courtney sat with her legs dangling off of the sky deck of her and Trent's fortress, swinging them back and forth as the warm summer air ruffled her long, flowing, brown pigtails. She picked up a pair of binoculars, and held them up to her dark eyes. She shielded her forehead from the sun with the other hand._

_The blue sky was sprinkled with the occasional cloud, providing little to no shade on this warm summer day. The brunette pulled the binoculars from her face and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, as she blue her bangs out of her face; they were in desperate need of a trim, she remarked. But she was growing her hair out for grad, and she needed them a certain length in order to complete her look. _

"_Where __**is **__he…?" Courtney wondered, pulling her legs off the edge and pulling them up to her chest as her brow furrowed. Her voice was of higher pitch, but not too shrewish; she seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen years old. She wiped the sheen of sweat appearing on her tanned forehead, and pulled her cotton candy pink spaghetti strap shirt down a bit, to let some of her body heat escape. Her short shorts were white with pink plaid over top, and she had long abandoned her flip-flops when she arrived at the fort._

_Courtney yawned, before resting her chin on her knees and shutting her eyes. She let the sun kiss her skin, and let her eyes rest for a few moments._

_At the bottom of the ladder, a boy of the same age with overgrown messy black hair and green eyes crept stealthily upwards, making sure his "weapon" was still securely resting over his shoulder. He wore a red and white muscle shirt- despite not having any, and black board shorts with fire decals on the pant legs. He smirked mischievously when he reached the loft, and tiptoed through the Main Lodge. He stood in the doorway which led to the look out tower (which was basically just a balcony with a railing) and grinned when he saw that Courtney's back was turned to him. _

_Trent slid the water gun off of his shoulder, and pumped it up quietly before aiming it at the brunette's exposed shoulders. His finger rested on the trigger, before he pressed it down releasing a jet of ice-cold water._

_As the water splattered Courtney's shoulders, her eyes shot open and she screeched in alarm. She whipped her head around to find Trent laughing hysterically, and she glared heatedly._

"_TRENT! THAT WAS __**SO. NOT. FUNNY!**__" She screamed, getting up to her feet. "You nearly scared half to-" Before she could march up to him, Trent sprayed her again, soaking her hair, shirt, and smudging her eyeliner. Courtney shrieked in surprise again, before narrowing her eyes even further._

_Trent let out another fit of laughs, before his eyes landed on the brunette and he instantly silenced. He blushed as his eyes widened when they caught sight of Courtney's wet chest. Last time he saw her, which was before he left for a six-month cruise with his family, she didn't have… those… Things!_

_Underneath Courtney's low cut spaghetti strap shirt were a pair of perky C-cups, which Trent was having a hard time removing his gaze from. Last time he checked, Courtney was pretty much flat. _

_But…seeing Courtney more developed was kind of scary; he felt as if she was a __**girl **__now, and not just… Courtney._

_Luckily, Courtney was too focused on the water gun in his hands to notice Trent __**blatantly **__staring at her chest, and she stormed over to him and shoved him into the wall before trying to wrestle the gun out of his hands. She successfully pulled it away and grinned victoriously._

"_HA!" She cheered, before aiming it at Trent. She pulled the trigger, soaking him and giggling when he yelped out in surprise._

"_Ah! AHH! Okay, okay! I give, Courtney, I give!" Trent laughed, shielding himself as best he could. Courtney joined in on the laughter, tossing the water gun aside as she ran up to Trent and threw her arms around his neck. Trent hugged back and his eyes widened again, when he felt her curves against his taut body. _

_When did __**this**__ happen!_

"_You have no idea how much I __**missed **__you!" Courtney grinned._

"_Y-yeah," Trent replied, cursing his voice for cracking, "me too."_

_Courtney pulled away and bounced up and down, forcing Trent to avert his eyes to avoid looking down at her chest. "So, what'd you get me? Huh? Huh? What!" She asked, excitedly._

_Trent smiled nervously, as he fished around his wet pocket for the present he got her. His fingers grasped the cold silver chain, and he pulled out the charm bracelet. It shimmered under the sunlight and Courtney gasped as all expression left her face. _

_Dangling on the bracelet were a few charms, such as a crown, the letter C, a violin, and a Golden Snitch. Courtney smiled at Trent and he smiled back, blushing slightly at the look of pure admiration on her face. She held up her wrist, and he clasped it on, and she held her arm up for more time than necessary, before she flung her arms around his neck with so much force that Trent stumbled back a few steps before tripping and falling to the ground with Courtney on top of his chest._

"_It's __**beautiful! **__Thank you SO MUCH! I LOVE IT!" Courtney exclaimed, not noticing Trent's large blush and gaze on her chest against his. Her legs were on either side of his, and neither were aware of the fact that she was straddling him, or the suggestive position they were in. _

"_It-it's no problem…" Trent squeaked, smiling awkwardly. He forced a more confident smile, and tried to smooth out his messy hair; but his position was making it rather difficult. "Anything for you."_

_Courtney beamed at him, before her eyes landed on his lips. All expression left her face as she got a good look at Trent._

_He'd grown up, that's for sure. The braces had fixed his overbite and given him a gorgeous smile in return. His features were more grown up, and he was starting to build a little muscle mass. He had gotten a tan from his cruise, and his eyes were as green as ever. Courtney had never noticed how green they were before; they were almost blue. She also never noticed how cute he was; he wasn't just Trent anymore, he was a young man._

_Trent's eyes flickered over Courtney's face, and he noticed how pretty she was. Her long brown hair, her eyes, the way her freckles splashed her nose… _

_They each shut their eyes and slowly began to lean in. As their lips inched closer together, a knot formed in Trent's stomach and he felt his pants tighten. His eyes shot open and so did Courtney's as something poked her groin._

"_Oh…" She moaned, melting into his body and trying to press her body closer to his, before her senses returned and she blushed fiercely. "O-oh!" Courtney shrieked, as Trent blushed deep red. She rolled off of him, sat up, and covered herself, embarrassedly. Her cheeks were bright pink. _

_Trent sat up and covered his crotch, his blush deepening drastically._

"_What the HECK was THAT?" Courtney exclaimed, trying to stop the fluttering in her lower stomach. _

"_I-I dunno!" Trent cried, wincing. "But… I think… uh, my mom is calling."_

_Silence._

_Trent covered his mouth with one hand, while the other covered his crotch, and looked away from Courtney's glaring and slightly lustful eyes. _

"_Trent, time for dinner!" He called, in a bad female impression; his voice kept cracking as he tried to use his falsetto. _

_Courtney's glare deepened and she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_One: that was SO not your mom. And two: it's three in the afternoon, idiot!" She scolded. _

"_P-perfect time for an early dinner! See ya, Court!" He stammered, quickly clambering to his feet and dashing into the Main Lodge, leaving the still slightly wet Courtney sitting alone._

_She stared after him before scowling and sliding off her wrist. She chucked it into the Main Lodge somewhere out of aggravation, frowning at the butterflies she felt in her stomach. _

_Why was he making her feel this way?_

_And why did she never want it to stop?_

**xxx9xxx**

Trent and Courtney each regained composure, and started to approach their fort. Courtney sent Trent a half smile, before starting to climb the ladder.

"Be right back!" She called, as Trent eyed her worriedly.

"Be careful, Court…" He murmured, as she reached the floor of the Main Lodge. She sent him a smile, before disappearing into the room. She had to duck to get under the doorway, and Trent kept his eyes on the room, watching it closely.

"Now, that bracelet has to be around here _somewhere…_" Courtney mumbled to herself, tapping her chin in thought as she eyed the dusty room. She scowled at herself for even throwing the bracelet in the first place, and forgetting about it all those years ago.

She spent the next few minutes checking under old pieces of furniture, and in every possible nook and cranny she could find. After ten minutes of searching, she was starting to get a bit disheartened. Courtney's eyes watered slightly at the thought of never being able to find the bracelet; overwhelming guilt clouded over her and she sniffled.

"Courtney?" Trent called, startling her; the floor creaked beneath her, making her stomach tingle. She walked out onto the terrace, and stared down at Trent. She hid her tears, and pulled the collar of Trent's jacket closer to her neck, to try and stop the chilly air from nipping at the exposed skin.

"You okay?"

Courtney forced a smile, as her cold hands gripped the railing tightly; her hair whipped around in the wind.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She called back, before smiling wider. "You know, I'm oddly reminded of that play, you know… Romeo and Juliet-"

_Crack._

Courtney drew in a quick breaths as her stomach dropped to her boots. Her eyes widened as the raining cracked off and she was sent falling forward off the ledge of the look out tower.

Trent's eyes widened as he gasped, and he sprinted over to where she was going to land, as Courtney screamed and flailed. As gravity took its toll, Trent held out his arms and braced himself for impact.

Courtney continued to scream as the ground approached at an alarming rate, shutting her eyes tightly to avoid having to look.

Courtney landed front first on Trent, knocking him off his feet and into the snow, splattering snowflakes into the wind. Courtney panted as she slowly opened her eyes, and sniffled as tears leaked out of them at the corners, as she looked down at Trent.

She was lying on top of his chest, and his hands were calmingly rubbing her back as he murmured quiet reassurances.

"T-Trent… A-are you okay?" She sniffled, trying to regain composure.

"Are you?" He asked, quietly.

She glanced into his green eyes and was instantly brought back to when she was fourteen. Courtney pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes. Thank you, Trent…" She breathed, as a smile graced her lips. "For always being there to catch me when I fall."

Trent smiled, looping his cold fingers through her hair.

"Anything for you." He whispered.

Courtney closed the distance between their lips, shutting her eyes and resting her hands on his shoulders, as Trent kissed back, shutting his eyes and running his hands up her sides, the knots of lust welling up inside them easily forgotten, as they just let their lips mold.

Who knew what the future held?

What _their _future held?

But for this short-lived moment, they'd live for now.

* * *

This is SO late, but I liked it. A lot of you guess Courtney was taking him to a museum, and to be honest… When I ended the chapter, I had NO CLUE where she was taking Trent. XD So that's partially why this is so late.

Another reason? EXAMS. 'Nuff said.

And as you can tell, this has been a pretty big turning point for Trent and Courtney's relationship. And if you're wondering about the fall, it wasn't too bad- only about nine or ten feet. :P

Now that it's summer, HOPEFULLY the next chapter won't be too late and I'm sad to inform that there will only be three or four more chapters, at best. :/

This is sort of a late birthday present for myself, I wanted this updated by my birthday, and I just missed the deadline, which was yesterday. Ah well, close enough! XD

Speaking of birthday presents, a special thank to TrueJackVP408 for her awesome one shot that she wrote for my birthday, so in return, I dedicate this chapter to my awesome ninja buddy. ;)

Wow this is a long author's note, so I will wrap this up now. Thanks for reading!

Please review!

~Alexex


	5. Cutting Through the Silence

Mehhhhhh… I'm soorrrryyyyyyy… This is so laaaaaaate… -.- Writer's block sucks major ass, am I right?

Meh, on with it, I guess.

* * *

Trent's mind had never been more jumbled, and _he_ had suffered the misfortune of sitting through the entire _Eclipse _premiere with his ex-girlfriend, Lindsay Watson.

He didn't know what to do with himself, frankly. And that was part of what was stirring up turmoil within his thoughts.

It's like someone had waltzed into his brain, grabbed a hold of everything, and shook everything up.

Twice.

He sat at his desk, pondering his dilemma, and sorting through files for the account transfers of someone or other, Trent really didn't care. His mind was elsewhere.

Courtney swam through his thoughts, ghosting over every inch of his mind, and he couldn't get her out. Every detail of her gorgeous face was etched into the back of his lids, so whenever he closed them, he had a delightful reminder of her features.

Her hair; it always framed her tanned face beautifully, and was incredibly soft to the touch, and smelled faintly of cherry-blossoms.

Her eyes…? Dear lord, her eyes… She had this way of looking at you, like you were completely off your rocker, and slowly, but surely, you could find yourself slowly giving into whatever it was she said, or tried to convince you to do. They also had this glint in them, and shone brightly whenever she smiled or laughed.

Her nose was charmingly dusted with freckles, and crinkled adorably whenever she was disgusted, angry, confused, or any combination of the aforementioned.

Lips a soft rosy colour flooded his senses and he could practically feel himself wilting tiredly, and wanting nothing more than to kiss her again.

And again.

And again.

That's what was driving him _mad. _The urges he felt; the urges to be near her. Touch her. Kiss her.

Sure, Courtney and him had kissed a handful of times, though they were pitiful and strictly friendly. Be it a peck under the mistletoe, a short one as the Apple drops on New Year's, or an unexpected lapse of judgment and a muddled mass of awkward and tentative limbs, the air of friendship was there, and there to stay.

But now, things were out in the _wide _open.

He wasn't just a boy anymore, nor was she a little girl.

They were a man and a woman now, and they had needs.

Wants.

Desires.

Courtney had made hers clear the moment she announced that she wanted him to father her child, and that scared him, because now, he was starting to want to.

His resolve was slowly shattering, and the line between fondness and love was blurring at an alarming pace. Trent was edging towards the cliff where he would inevitably fall in love, footstep by fleeting footstep.

Bottom line, he wasn't ready.

But love was a funny thing, wasn't it?, he mused, flipping around the ballpoint pen in his slacked grip. Regardless of whether you're ready or not, it sneaks up on you in the most unexpected places, and once you're in, you better hang on for one crazy ride.

The shrill ringing of the telephone snapped Trent out of his mental reverie, and he sighed as he lazily reached to answer it.

"Fredericton & Associates loan office, how may I service you today?" He droned, his voice low and filled with disinterest.

"You know, you're not going to land many clients with a tone like that, Trent."

Trent sputtered, as his palms grew clammy and his face reddened slightly. His heartbeat sped up slightly as her voice echoed through his mind, and he bit his lip.

"C-Courtney, you know I'm not supposed to take personal calls on my work phone."

He heard her bubbly, _heartwarming _laugh on the other end of the line, and he could practically picture her soft brown her falling over her onyx eyes and the freckles stand out on her crinkled nose as she laughed.

"Oh relax, Trent. It's not like you get any calls to begin with."

Trent's expression fell flat, as he scowled. "Gee thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what I mean. If any of your colleagues get nosy, tell them to fuck off."

Trent's eyebrows rose up to his hairline at the vulgarity of her words. Courtney hardly _ever _swore, it came with the whole "professionalism" act she spent years perfecting; one Trent could see through like glass, but that didn't stop her from trying. He lifted his gaze up from his desk, and eyed his coworkers with a skeptic gaze; their eyes were glued to their computer screens, and the odd man or woman either talked on the phone or, depending on high up they were in the office ranks, a Bluetooth.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner.

"What do you want, Courtney?" He asked, dryly.

"Sheesh! Someone's grumpy today…" the brunette remarked, her voice light and teasing. Trent couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes.

It was a few seconds before Courtney continued, and the next sentence that came out of her mouth nearly had Trent turning as red as a tomato.

"Um… Trent… We kissed…" Her voice was slow and calculated, with a hint of nervousness to it.

Trent chewed his bottom lip slowly, as his mind raced behind his skull, silence greeting him on the other end of the line. He continued to chew his lip, the flesh reddening faintly beneath his teeth.

He wanted nothing more than to say, _"I know, Courtney, and I loved every __**second **__of it. I want nothing more than to ravage your heavenly body right now…"_

But he had more self-restraint than that, even though it was true for the most part…

Trent let out a long sigh, resting his chin in the palm of his free hand, while the other clenched the phone a bit tighter.

"We've kissed before, Courtney." He pointed out, blandly.

He felt his stomach flip uneasily at the shaky sigh Courtney let out before she responded. "I know, but… This…this time was different, Trent, you and I both know it."

The raven-haired male let out another sigh, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought about the reasoning to her words, a miniscule scowl tugging on the corners of his mouth.

She was absolutely right.

That time was _very _different.

And Trent felt _oh so_ conflicted because of it.

Courtney, sensing that Trent needed more to be swayed, took a deep breath and bit her lip, before lowering her voice to a soft, dangerous murmur.

"I see. It looks like you need to be persuaded further."

Trent raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to reply, before slowly closing it quietly.

"Close your eyes, Trent." Courtney instructed, her voice sultry a lulling.

"Courtney, I-"

"Just close them. Clear your mind."

Trent let out a breath as he reluctantly did what she told him, shutting his eyes and letting his mind go blank.

"I'm wearing nothing but your shirt, Trent."

Trent's eyes shot open at that, his eyes widening and his cheeks reddening as the thoughts flooded him like an overflowing river. Silence greeted his shocked ears, and he took a nervous glance at his coworkers to see if any of them were getting nosy; they were all typing away, like the dedicated hard workers Trent should have been. But let's face it; Trent never wanted to be an accountant anyway…

"We're now in your room. The lights are off, with only the dim flicker of candles to light up the room. I wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you deeply, my hands combing through your thick black hair. I trace my tongue over your bottom lip before pushing you down onto the mattress, my legs on either side of your waist."

Trent could barely register his surroundings anymore as he gawked, his face frozen in surprise. He shut his eyes and he was instantly brought to his room, with Courtney, in nothing but his signature green shirt, straddling him an alluring smirk upon her soft plump lips.

"My lips nibble at your earlobe as I lift your shirt over your head, and my hands grip your hair as I suck on your collarbone and trail kisses down your chest, going lower…lower…_lower…_"

"_C-Courtney…_" Trent moaned out, before he could stop himself. He covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes shot open and he blushed a deep red as Courtney laughed loudly. Trent continued to turn red, as Courtney's laughs got louder.

"BAHAHAHAHA! Oh _man, _you should've heard yourself!" The brunette giggled, making Trent glower embarrassedly. "'C-Courtney…'" she mocked, imitating his voice (albeit quite off) and laughing again. "If you can't even last long enough at the sound of my voice, no _wonder_ you haven't gotten laid in like, FOREVER!"

Trent's scowl deepened as he rolled his eyes sourly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. If you're finished mind-raping me, would you like to tell me the point of this call? I actually have work to do." He muttered.

"Oh you are _such _a virgin, Trent."

"COURTNEY!"

Courtney winced at his outburst, realizing she probably _did _go over the edge a bit, before she rolled her eyes playfully and ran a few fingers through her hair.

Trent winced as he gained the attention of a majority of his desk neighbours, and sent them a meek smile. He bit his lip as he cast his gaze at the mountain of files that he had to, well, file, and it was already two…

They both knew his virginity was a touchy subject, and Courtney sighed as she pursed her lips.

"Trent, I'm sorry-"

"Court, I really should go…" Trent's green eyes lowered desolately, and his voice was nothing more than a mutter.

"Fine." Her voice was more clipped and harsh than she intended, but then again, when wasn't it? Courtney felt a scowl forming as she fiddled with the tufts of her brown locks. "But this discussion is far from over, Trent Smith." She warned.

A genuine smile graced the raven-haired male's face as he chuckled lowly. "Breaking out the full name now, are we Courtney?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know that means I mean business, Trent. Don't you have finances to get in order?" She harrumphed, and Trent pictured her adorable little pout accentuating her lips as she spoke.

"Alright, Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

As Trent hung up, Courtney sighed and shut her eyes tightly, her fist clenching at her sides. A few moments passed, before she let out a growl and whipped her phone at the nearby leather couch of her living room.

Yes, _her _living room.

On the car ride home, things got a little… awkward to say the least. As Courtney drove them away from the old abandoned tree house and back to Trent's, neither of them said a _thing. _

Nope.

Nothing.

Nada.

The silence was so deafening, Courtney felt her breathing begin to labour slightly, at the smothering pressure wafting throughout the car. It was so quiet, it was loud. Paradox? Yes, but neither of them acknowledged it.

The brunette let out an unsettling sigh, and she turned the radio on with a shaky hand to distract herself, and end that accursed silence.

_With the taste of your lips, _

_I'm on a ride,_

_You're Toxic, I'm slippin' under._

_With the taste of a poison paradise,_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? _

Face turning red, Courtney quickly changed the station, not daring to take a peek at Trent, who was biting his lip awkwardly as he drummed his fingers over his knee.

_I wanna kiss you,_

_But if I do than I might miss you, babe._

_It's complicated; and stupid,_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid._

_Guess he wants to play, want to play,_

_A love game, a love game._

_Hold me, and love me,_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute,_

_Baby three seconds is enough for my heart, to quit it!_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco-stick._

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick._

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

_Let's play a love game,_

_Play a love game,_

_Do want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a-_

As the awkwardness meter went from two to seven, Courtney let out a tiny whimper, as she changed the station once more, keeping her fingers cross, because hey; third time's the charm, right?

_You're love is like a poison!_

_P-p-p-p-poi-son!_

_My heart is racin',_

_My skin is burnin' up._

_Hands are shakin,_

_Still I can't get enough,_

_It's rushin' through me, _

_Like fire in my veins; sweet pain…_

_I know it's dangerous,_

_And that it's hazardous,_

_You should be tattooed with a warning._

_Can't you see? You're slowly killing me,_

_Your love is like poison, (poison), poison-_

Trent and Courtney both simultaneously reached for the off button, and their faces flushed slightly as their fingers accidentally brushed. Courtney shut off the stereo, sinking lower into the driver's seat and biting her lip.

Trent glued his eyes to the changing scenery outside the window, furrowing his brow once he realized they were pulling up to Courtney's apartment complex.

"This is where I get out," she muttered under her breath, sending Trent a shy glance as she pursed her lips before unbuckling her seatbelt, and reaching for the door handle. As her and closed around it, she felt something warm wrap itself around her other wrist. Courtney's eyes widened, and she cast a glance over her shoulder.

She was met with the inquisitive green-eyed gaze of Trent. His eyes were locked on hers, a look of pure perplexity gracing his features; Courtney felt slightly uncomfortable under the intensity of his eyes, and just sat there. Stunned.

"What are you playing at," he muttered lowly, his eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion.

"What…do you mean?" Courtney murmured in response, her eyebrow rising quizzically. She wet her cracked lips with a flick of her tongue, and Trent's grip on her wrist tightened slightly as his eyes flashed.

"That!" He exclaimed, clutching at his hairline with his free hand in aggravation, before he let out a sigh. "Your… your… that! When you flutter your lashes, or-or crinkle your nose, scratch behind your right ear whenever you're nervous or lying, and your lip-thing! What you just did," Trent grumbled, his head swimming with conflicted emotion upon conflicting emotion, "is just! Graaaagh! Why are you making me feel this way!"

Now, Courtney wasn't normally one to be at a loss for words, but there's a first time for everything, right? The brunette blinked once, twice, then a third time, her eyes never leaving his. She swallowed the dryness in her throat that kept her from replying, and felt her face completely devoid of all emotions.

"Well, I could ask you the exact same thing." She replied, her onyx eyes peering into his deeply. Trent's eyes widened slightly, before they both opted just to blatantly stare at each other, and try to figure out _something _within their jumbled minds.

Courtney shut her eyes for a brief moment, before she turned towards the car door.

"I-I really should get going…" She stumbled over her words slightly, as she timidly tried to pull her wrist out of Trent's grasp but he held a firm grip on it.

"No," he pleaded. "Stay…"

Courtney's eyes lifted to meet his, and she could feel her face start to heat up.

"Please," he added in a whisper, his gorgeous green eyes sagging at the corners in desperation.

Her obsidian orbs widened, and she flinched as his warm palm met the base of her neck, and his fingers clutched at the hairs behind her head, gently. His actions were tentative and shy, and oh so tender; it made heat pool between her thighs and her stomach do awkward little back flips.

Minutes dragged on like years, and before either of them knew what was happening, they were leaning in to connect their lips.

But…

Just as their lips brushed, Trent turned away and sighed angrily, his eyes clenched shut tightly and his hand slid down her neck, down her shoulder, and onto his lap tiredly. Courtney also shut her eyes tightly, but instead, it was to stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes.

Not sparing him a glance, she left with out a word, and hugged her arms around herself as she braved the bitter cold and the snowflakes whipping at her face as she approached the lobby of her apartment.

Silently, Trent shifted to the driver's seat, his expression troubled. He let out a groan as he slammed his head against the steering wheel, clutching at his hair as he let the horn blare.

Pulled out of her recollection of the event, Courtney let out a forlorn sigh, a scowl etched onto her face. She blinked, as the sight of how messy her apartment was startled her.

The sofa was overturned, numerous throw pillows tossed across the room, and the kitchen look as if it had been hit by a tornado. Courtney sighed and blew her bangs out of her face, before heading to her bedroom to continue her search. She let out an irritated sigh, and checked beneath her bed and all through her dressers, only becoming more irritated.

"Ugh! _Where _is that bracelet?" Courtney hissed, stroking her chin in contemplation as her eyes quickly scanned over every single nook and cranny of the room.

Soon, afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned to night, and sprawled out on the living room floor laid Courtney, totally passed out from utter exhaustion. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically and her hair splattered against the hardwood.

Suddenly, a faint click was heard and tentative footsteps quietly reverberated through the silence. Trent's eyes flickered as he pocketed the spare key Courtney gave him all those years ago, and his brow furrowed.

"Courtney?" He called out, taking a few more steps into the apartment. Then, he saw her.

God, even in her sleep she was angelic looking. Trent let out a lopsided smile as he sighed, bending over and carefully scooping her up in his arms, his smile widening as her heat radiated off of her form in comforting waves, and it made braving the snowstorm outside worthwhile.

He carried her to her room, fighting back a yawn as he carefully tucked her under the covers. He stared down at her for a few seconds, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Courtney." Trent murmured, a soft smile on his lips as he retreated down the hall. Once he was gone, a reminiscent smile tugged at the corners of the brunette's lips.

Trent started to head towards the door, before pausing and taking a glance at her sofa, and then outside the window. The snow pelted it relentlessly, and the conditions were not ideal for driving in. He knew he'd regret this come morning, but Trent sighed as he kicked off his shoes, headed to her linen closet and grabbed a blanket. He shrugged off his coat and his blazer, before he undid his tie and folded all the articles and placed them beside the sofa.

Letting out another sigh, he plopped down on the couch and cocooned himself within the fleece blanket, and slowly nodded off; leaving only the howling of the winter to cut through the silence.

* * *

Gragahghghdsgdhg… This wasn't worth the wait at all, I'm _sorryyyyyy! _I tried my best though, and I hope you appreciate how hard their little phone conversation was. T.T *shudders*

Blargh, hopefully the next chapter won't take this long, but once again, I make no promises!

Please, please review! :)

~Alexex


	6. Games

Guess who's back, lovelies?

* * *

Courtney's eyes opened slowly, and she squinted in the darkness. She hazily looked down at her surroundings and furrowed her brow at the royal blue blankets covering her clothed body. Last thing she remembered was curling up on the floor and nodding off…

She turned onto her side, blinking confusedly at the sight of the time. It was 10:06 a.m., yet there was no sunlight streaming into her room.

_Odd, _she thought. Courtney yawned as she slowly slid the covers off of her, fanning her face as she stumbled through the lush and pristine white carpet over to the window. She threw open the curtains and jumped a little at the sight of nothing but pure whiteness.

Courtney's onyx eyes squinted at the window, before she rubbed them with the back of her hands. _Snowed in, I guess…_

She blew out a breath, the air pushing her bangs out of her eyes. There would be no use trying to head in to the office today… And although it would be hard for her to have a relaxing day to herself, her being a keener and all, she would just have to suck it up and just sit on the couch and take it easy.

Besides, she needed it... especially after nearly uprooting her apartment frantically searching for that long lost item. It was probably long gone by now, and it made her feel awful and ashamed of her fabled temper.

Believe it or not, Courtney was actually an even bigger drama queen as a child. _Shocking, _right? And although she was still a raging tyrant occassionally, she was better at suppressing the physical side of it now.

Yawning once again, Courtney crossed her room and grabbed her silvery silk housecoat off of the hook on her door and slipped it on. She opened the door and padded down the hallway towards the living area, onyx eyes still slightly droopy from sleep.

Oblivious to the folded clothes by her couch and the blanket draped over it, the brunette entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She yawned as she filled it with water and took slow sips, before she went about filling her kettle in order to steep some herbal tea.

Courtney wiped her eyes, setting the empty glass in the sink before she headed towards the bathroom as the water began to boil. Still hazy from sleep, she furrowed her brow when she reached for the doorknob, feeling it twist beneath her palm.

Suddenly, the door swung open by a hand that was not her own, and Courtney's droopy eyes snapped open as her reflexes kicked in.

Green eyes met startled onyx ones, and before Trent could finish formulating a greeting, a tan fist collided with his right cheek and knocked him off of his feet. He hit the tiled floor with a thud and he groaned, stunned as his vision blurred.

Courtney had her hands over her mouth as she gasped with wide eyes, her hand slightly sore from the force she packed into the punch.

"_Trent_?" She cried, shocked to be seeing him in his house. How and when he got there was beyond her. Courtney quickly rushed to his side and laid him on his back, and cupped his face as she leaned forward to examine it for injuries.

She pushed his raven black hair out of his turtle green eyes, which were clenched shut as she frantically analyzed his face. She slid her fingers over the bruise that was starting to form gently, wincing herself.

"Jesus, Trent. You scared the crap out of me!" Courtney exclaimed.

Trent's eyes fluttered open as he cringed, still looking down for the count. Ever the optimist, he cracked a pained smile.

"W-well, at least I know that I don't have to worry about you as much when you walk home late at night…" He mused, slowly sitting back up and meeting her gaze with his own. "Honestly Court, you know I'd drive you home in a heartbeat. It's no problem at all-"

"How many times do I have to give you the 'walking home' lecture, Trent?" Courtney sighed, sending him an exasperated look. She pushed her chocolate brown hair out of her onyx eyes before corssing her arms, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position on the tiled floor, not knowing how long she and Trent would sit there. It could be anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours. "For one, _walking _is great exercise. Which reminds me… When was the last time you went to the gym?"

Trent shrunk back at the mention of the gym, being rather 'allergic' to that god-awful place. He avoided her pointed and factual gaze.

"Exactly." She huffed haughtily, turning up her freckled nose slightly.

"Court…" He groaned, rolling his green eyes slightly. "I know you're a health nut, and I appreciate that you care so much about my health but what I do with _my_ body is _my_ business."

Courtney looked around shiftily, blushing slightly at the impication that she cared about his health a great deal, but she quickly shook it off and regained her composure. She cleared her throat.

"W-well all I'm saying is, I don't want you to get sick! You're already far behind on your work, and you can't afford to take anymore time off." She stated, jabbing his shoulder with her pointer finger accusingly.

Trent looked slightly taken aback, and he absentmindedly clutched his purple cheek. He paused for a moment before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but _you're _the one who keeps calling me at work and distracting me." He pointed out.

It was Courtney's turned to look taken aback. Her onyx eyes widened slightly as her mouth opened and closed, before she huffed and crossed her arms.

"We're getting off topic. Which reminds me, what are you even doing here? You know, besides _scaring _me half to death." She muttered, sending him a vaguely dirty look.

Trent avoided her gaze, unable to answer her question seeing as he didn't really know the answer himself. He refrained from admitting that it was mostly because he couldn't get her off of his mind pretty much all of the previous day out of fear that he'd end up stroking her rather oppressive ego.

Now, it wasn't that he didn't her self-confidence attractive or impressive. It was quite opposite, actually. He was extrememly glad that she had grown into such an empowered and self-assured woman.

Contrary to popular belief, Courtney was actually rather meek and lacked self-esteem in her freshman and sophomore years of high school. Any boyfriend she had would end up dumping her rather harshly, unable to put up with her prissy and prudish tendencies for longer than a few weeks.

And there Trent would sit, her tear stained face buried in his shoulder and her hands clenching his shirt tightly and needingly. His hand would gently run up and down her spine every now and then as he remained rather quiet and sincere with the rare words he'd speak, barely audible over her sniffles.

And all it would take was a genuine smle to bring a small one to her lips chewed raw from biting them.

Trent flinched slightly, pulled out from his miniature mental reverie, and he blushed faintly at Courtney's raised eyebrow and expectant look.

"W-what...?" He asked, self consciously before clearing his throat. "Can't a guy pay a visit to his best friend in the whole wide world...?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and punched his chest, earning herself another pained smile; that's one of the many things Courtney admired about Trent. The fact that it was virtually impossible to see him without a smile.

"You are so full of crap. When did you get here?" She asked.

"Last night. Didn't you wonder how you ended up in your bed?" He replied.

"Wow, I'm surprised you could lift me with those scrawny arms of yours."

"Ouch. You wound me."

The two close friends shared a short laugh before they heaved themselve up off of Courtney's bathroom floor. They exited the small vacinity and headed towards her main living area. Her apartment was open concept, and there lacked any walls between the kitchen and living room.

The water she had begun to boil for her green tea had finished boiling, as she crossed over to her counter and pulled two mugs out from the wooden cupboard. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out her cartoon of soy milk before hesitating. Courtney looked to Trent meekly over her tanned shoulder, and frowned faintly.

"Do you want some ice for that…?" She asked, referring to the now rather purple bruise forming on his right cheek.

Trent, who had been holding the aforementioned bruise thought for a moment before nodding. It was probably best to bring any swelling down to prevent his co-workers from trying to pry.

Despite Trent being on rather good terms with his associates, many of his office mates were incredibly nosy and patronizing. They were all, on average, at least nine or ten years older than recent graduate Trent, and saw him as a child. Which he certainly wasn't.

He wasn't exactly the happiest person to be working shifts in a stuffy office all day crunching numbers, but it made his parents happy… So in hindsight, Trent was happy…

Courtney brought an ice pack over to him and gave it to him with a faint, apologetic smile before going back to brewing her tea.

"Earl Grey, I'm assuming?" She asked, box of the aforementioned tea already in hand. She sent him a knowing look, as if she already knew the answer.

"You know it. Thanks, Court." Trent replied, leaning against the kitchen island as he readjusted the ice pack; the coldness pricked his warm hand uncomfortably.

Courtney turned back around, her toned back defined through the thin silk fabric of her housecoat. She preapared tea for both herself and Trent, before reaching over to grab sweetener.

"Well, it's the least I can do for you, for housing my insanity for a couple of days. I consider us even now." Courtney said, voice firm and slightly authorative. Not one to dwell on much, Courtney had made up her mind that it was best to treat her lapses of judgement as nonexistent.

Trent nodded weakly. He was then presented with a cup of steaming hot tea, just the way he liked it as Courtney sipped on hers absentmindedly. He analyzed her facial expressions, considering it rather strange for the always analytical Courtney to be so distant and vacant at mind.

Contrary to his conceptions, Courtney was actually thinking rather deeply of places where she could've left that damn bracelet. For all she knows, she could have left it at her parents house. She cringed at the thought of visiting them; they never really approved of her friendship with the 'Smith boy', seeing as they considered his optimism unrealistic and a threat to Courtney's 'practical' endeavors. They didn't want him to fill her head with pretty words and false hopes. They wanted her to be grounded, and if her happiness suffered, so be it.

She had to give them at least a little credit; thanks to their strict nature, Courtney had become rather well-known in the world of corporate law.

Which was ultimately what she wanted, along with companionship… And a chance to have a family, and be truly _happy _in life.

Courtney lifted her gaze from her mug, eyes flickering over Trent's face.

And one thing she knew for certain, was that _he _made her happy… His smile, his bad jokes, his clichés, his kindness, his messy hair, _him. _And it made her feel really foolish for how blunt she had been previously, by declaring and demanding that he father her children. Even the thought brought a blush to her face.

She bit her lip, before quickly taking another sip of her tea to wet her drying throat.

"Looks like we're snowed in." Courtney remarked, attempting to break the awkward silence. She looked over to the snow whipping at her living room window, and the dull grey skies. It made her feel slightly claustrophobic and on edge, not being able to go out and do something. She could always work from home, but…. Trent was here, and it would be bad hospitality to ignore him… She sighed.

Trent furrowed his brow, ice pack discarded and tea in hand as he took a small sip.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"Oh, nothing… Just lost in thought." She replied with a weak smile, before it faded.

Trent frowned faintly at her response, before he paused to drink some more tea. The hot liquid was heavy in the back of his throat as he swallowed, before cracking a small smile.

"Well, I'm quite prepared to have a do-nothing day, curl up on the couch and watch Glee all day with you. I know how much you love that show…" He said knowingly, smile widening as she looked away to conceal her embarrassed blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She muttered, in denial.

Trent sent her a deadpan look, tilting his head to the side slightly. He chuckled and rolled his green eyes playfully.

"Come on, Courtney… I know you enjoy it… Don't lie to meeee…" He prodded, leaning closer to her as he tried to bring her beautiful smile to it's rightful place.

"Shut up!" Courtney blurted out, chewing her lip to suppress the smile that Trent was fishing for, before she sighed deeply. "It's obvious that _you're _the only Gleek here, Mr. Musician!"

Trent chuckled, smile widening further as he shrugged. "It's not a horrible show, I will admit that. Now come on. Snow days are cozy days, if you ask me." He stated, rubbing his lukewarm palms together.

With an eyeroll and a reluctant smile, Courtney made her way over to her soft leather couch and held her tea firmly in one hand as she held the fleece blanket up so Trent could join her. He finished off his tea before heading over to the couch to join her.

Courtney grabbed the remote and prepared to turn the television on, but just as she did so, all the lights in the apartment shut off and the displays on her appliances shut off. Her brow furrowed as she looked around the dim room before a scowl formed on her lips.

"Well that's just _fantastic!_" She yelled, throwing her remote to the ground irritably. She fumed quietly. Power outages completely wiped out any possibilities of checking in with the office or finding out tasks she could work on once Trent left.

Trent looked a little on edge, knowing how hard it was for workaholic Courtney to find serenity _without _technology. She could barely last fifteen minutes without checking her work email, and another five after that before acting on it. He could already sense the impending doom that would be a Courtney tirade.

"Well, let's not panic… I mean, we can…. Play cards…?" Trent offered lamely, the corners of his lips raising to a meek smile. He cringed as he was met with narrowed onyx eyes, and a sour scowl.

"In the dark?" The brunette deadpanned, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Well, we could light candles. It'll be fun." He explained further, the idea of having a cozy card game beginning to sound quite appealing. Trent offered the peeved girl a more confident smile, as he got up and exited the warmth that was the blanket. He crossed the threshold into her kitchen and approached the counter next to her refridgerator. Trent then opened the drawer and let out a short chuckle. Leave it to Courtney to even have an impeckably organized misc. drawer. He then pulled out a pack of cards, and a lighter.

Courtney's gaze remained on her friend as he begun to light candles, the orange flickers defining his handsome facial features. He sent her a smile, and she simply pursed her lips, still a bit annoyed due to the lack of power. Which would also mean a lack of heat… That wouldn't be good, especially for her immune system. Part of the reason why the brunette hated winter was because she got sick incredibly easily, and she absolutely _hated _the numb feeling she got in her fingers and toes.

"All right, so what do you wanna play? War? Old maid? Oh! How about Go Fish? I remember playing that all the time when you'd visit on school holidays. Why don't we play that!" The raven haired male grinned as he sat down on the floor. He patted the spot across from him with an eager smile, making her roll her eyes with a small smile and a sigh.

"Honestly, Trent Smith…. You get way too excited over nostalgia like that. It's not even a big deal." Courtney pointed out, tucking her legs beneath her and wrapping the blanket over herself to keep warm. She could already feel the heat beginning to leave her fingers and toes and she sighed again.

"Oh? Well, maybe you don't get excited enough. I love remembering the little things, because it's the little things that truly shape how we are today. Believe it or not, Courtney, but I can see every little detail that you had as a kid in you now. Not all the time, but… they're still there." Trent said, turtle green eyes locking on hers. His anecdote made Courtney's eyes widen a bit and a faint rosy colour begin to stain her cheeks.

"You can? How?" She asked skeptically, gaze flickering over his face as she searched for any hints of a bluff. Although, she knew it would be in vain; Trent never lied when he talked like this.

"I just… can. I can't explain it." He said with a shrug, and a furrowed brow. Trent bit his lip as he felt an odd warm feeling in his lower stomach, despite the rest of his body beginning to feel quite cold due to the lack of heating in Courtney's apartment. He cleared his throat quietly and begun to deal them cards, smiling once he was done.

"Okay. Ladies first." Trent said.

Courtney rolled her eyes playfully, holding up her hand and flickering gaze of the cards. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she strategized, trying to pick the best card to ask for. Another few seconds passed, before Trent let out soft chuckle. Courtney tore her eyes away from her cards and sent him a small glare.

"_What?_" She asked, voice slightly clipped.

"You haven't changed one bit since high school..." Trent grinned weakly, shaking his head a bit. Courtney tensed up defensively as she puffed out her lips, eying him suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm what- immature?" The brunette accused.

Trent was slightly taken aback.

"What? No! That was... a compliment!" He tried to explain.

The girl huffed, still slightly unsure even though she knew she had no reason to be, and that Trent not once in his life ever meant to be malicious or judgemental.

"Do you have any tens?" Courtney asked, finally.

"Courtney..." Trent frowned a bit, still lingering on the brunette's allegation. _'That I'm what- immature?' _She had said... Trent furrowed his brow as the words flowed through his mind repetitively, trying to string some sense and context to her thoughts.

"Ugh, I'm not playing. I'm so done with this stupid game." Courtney huffed haughtily, setting down her cards and making to get up- but a warm hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing so.

"Courtney, look at me..." Trent murmured softly, vocie slightly pleading. His green eyes searched for her onyx ones as his hands remained on her small wrist. She slowly looked over at him, heartbeat quickening its pace.

"What...?" Courtney said, voice losing it's harsh edge. It sounded more exasperated. She pursed her chafed lips as the silence pulsed in their ears.

Trent stared at her closely, the thoughts of all the time they've spent together flocking to him like ravens to a graveyard. The soft orange flickers of the candle light accentuated her smooth, tanned features and cast an alluring glow over her obsidian eyes, which blazed like embers in a rustic fire. He tentatively reached up, feeling as if he was moving in slow motion. His warm palm landed on her smooth cheek as he tilted her face up so they were gazing into each other's eyes more closely.

Courtney's eyes widened faintly as she felt her pulse spike and her blood rush to her face. His hand felt tender against her face as his breath ghosted over her lips; it smelled like earl grey.

The two were locked in a calculating staring contest, as millions of thoughts and questions flashed through their minds.

His gaze travelled down to her lips, and thoughts of the drive back from their tree house made his throat go dry. They were so close... But he had stupid pushed her away. Trent had no clue what game she was even playing at anymore. She more confusing than a Japanese game show, sometimes... This whole craziness... her want for him to father her child... There were so many ifs, so many complications... Courtney in herself was just one huge contradiction.

Trent desperately wanted things to go back to being as simple as they were before all of this happened. But... then again, weren't things always complicated? Trent swallowed dryly, as a sudden realization hit him. The constant want to kiss Courtney... it had always been there. As well as the gritting sexual tension, and admiration.

Courtney had just put it out in the open.

Trent couldn't believe he had been so naive as to have thought that this situation was completely one sided. In fact, he felt guilty.

Courtney, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on. Her heart beat so loudly, she was positive Trent could hear it and she was beginning to feel incredibly self-conscious which was a rarity for her. The headstrong brunette normally felt noting but confidence, but Trent could tear that away in a single glance. When he looked at her... she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't perfect enough, or a good enough person to deserve such an amazing guy to be her friend. And selfish as she was, she wanted more. Courtney wanted _him._ All of him to be hers, and hers alone.

But her pride prevented her from outright saying it. Her deadly, deadly pride made the want more possessive, and superficial. Now, she was beginning to realize that what she wanted... wasn't what she needed... nor what she deserved. Trent didn't deserve it either... He deserved better...

So, as Trent leaned into kiss her, Courtney leaned turned away. Trent's breath hitched as his eyes reopened and he met Courtney's onyx ones full of regret and sorrow.

"I'm done with this stupid game..." She repeated softly, looking away from him.

"Courtney..." Trent frowned, quickly reaching for her hand but she pulled it out of his reach.

"No, Trent. Just... no..." Courtney murmured, cleanching her cold hands into fists. She grit her teeth as guilt ate away at her. "I've been a horrible friend to you, Trent, I... I just..."

Trent was silent as he looked at her. Courtney was never one to be at a loss of words, and that worried him.

"What? That's impossible Courtney... you could never be a bad friend, despite what you think." He reassured her, truth riddled in his eyes.

"No!" She barked, voice amplified in the empty apartment. Trent flinched slightly, as she clenched her fists tighter. "You don't understand, Trent! You can't... So-so don't even try! Okay? It's not worth it... don't even try..." Courtney whispered, feeling tears begin to line her vision.

Trent felt confusion at Courtney's outburst, and was disheartened by her quitter-like words. Where was her firey passion? He was starting to get concerned.

"...I think I do understand, Courtney." Trent said. His voice was calm, and brought a sad smile to the brunette's lips. "But what I don't understand, is how someone as smart as you can be so stupid..." He smiled.

Courtney was taken aback, and her prideful spunk was beginning to resurface again. She sent him a small scowl.

"What?"

Trent was quick to catch her lips with his this time, taking her by surprise. He let his lips mold with hers as all of the unspoken words they had for each other pouring out through the intensity of their kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found her waist.

Trent felt incredibly buzzed and alive, having never poured so much passion into anything in his life. Despite both of them being rather cold, all they felt was heat, and friction between them.

"I've wanted to do this for so long..." Courtney breathed into the kiss, stomach fluttering with lust. She felt so much lighter after this confession; as if the past few days of tension and strain had all been erased from her memory.

Trent broke the kiss to catch his breath, and Courtney panted as well. Both of them kept their eyes closed as their lips remained incredibly close. He reached up to tuck a few strands of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, eyes fluttering open.

"Why don't we... just let things happen, Courtney...?" He murmured.

Courtney opened her eyes, meeting his shyly. She bit her bottom lip as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"You mean... no planning? No preparing? No... nothing?" She asked, the thought making her slightly fearful and nervous. Courtney was an obsessive planner after all...

"Well... to some extent. Planning and structure is always good, but too much of it isn't healthy... Just like too little of it isn't healthy either." Trent explained.

Courtney was quiet for a while as she thought, before a slow smile graced her lips.

"Being spontaneous... could be fun..." She mused.

Trent smiled widely, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"That's the spirit. And hey... you've already got a good start on it."

"I have?" Courtney said, furrowing her brow confusedly.

Trent smirked a bit.

"What could be more spontaneous than randomly asking your best friend to have a child with you?" He replied, earning a smack to the chest that only made him laugh.

Trent and Courtney lay there in the darkness, candle light the only source of illumination. A comfortable silence blanketed over them, as they stared at the cieling, staying warm in each others arms.

Courtney had planned many things in her life.

But she had never planned on being this happy.

* * *

Le fin.

And I'M NOT DEAD! Thanks for your concern, guys! I hope that you're not dead either, and I feel like a terrible author and friend for not trying to stay in contact with you more... :( But hopefully, I will not disappearing for like, eight months. I've been incredibly busy and I had a terrible writer's block. Hopefully th juices will get flowing again and I can have something else- be it a oneshot or an update, by Halloween.

It would absolutely mean the world to me if you would review, and tell me how you've been during my absence. I hope that you're all good and well :)

Once again, please review. :)

~Alexex


End file.
